Tsukuru
by DaybreakLily
Summary: Human scientists tried to find a way to destroy vampires when they first came into existence. They made artificial vampires, the Tsukuru. They all have the ability to evolve into the equivalent of a pureblood. 15 years ago, hunters broke into a lab and kidnapped 2 princes. When a group of new Night Class students appear seeming to know Zero, what secrets will be revealed? KxZ AUish
1. Chapter 1

Lily: I honestly have no idea what to say about this fic... Please read anyway!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Whined a fairly tall brunette with amethyst eyes from the backseat. The driver of the azure blue Acura MDX chuckled. However, the blonde beside the brunette was not amused.

"You've already asked that, Akihiko. Shut up before you wake up Sakura." Growled the red-eyed teen, who was clutching a tiny baby girl protectively to his chest.

"Now, now, Kira," Admonished the red-head in the passenger seat, "be nice to Akihiko-sama. You're suppose to be playing the role of..."

"If you dare to say that one more time, Kioshi, I will rip your head off!" Kira hissed at the golden-eyed boy.

Kioshi, undeterred, continued on, "... the obedient wife." The only thing stopping the blonde from lunging at his brother was the little pink bundle nestled in his arms. Akihiko, bored once again, began pestering the driver.

"Hey, Mizuki, how much longer will this trip be?" Akihiko asked politely. The blue-haired twenty-year-old sighed.

"We should be there in two or three hours, so around five or six PM. Okay?" The green-eyed male explained slowly. Akihiko nodded, satisified. Kioshi, sensing that the situation had finally calmed down, turned on the radio.

_Thank god that the volume was on low! _Kioshi rejoiced silently, _Or else Kira would kill me for waking up Sakura! _

And, with that, the five strangers continued on their journey with the Three Days Grace CD, One-X, playing in the background.

* * *

Zero stood patiently beside the gate leading into Cross Academy. Due to some... unfortunate relations that he had, he was missing his cherished nap time. It was seriously starting to piss off the silverette.

And it was never a good thing to piss off Zero. Never. A. Good. Idea.

Just as the vampire was about to leave and go shot something (preferably Kaname, or one of his inner circle), a blue Acura turned onto the road leading towards Cross Academy. Recognizing the car, Zero waited impatiently for it to pull up beside him.

As the vehicle neared the silverette, the driver's window pulled down.

"Hey, Zero! Been a while, hasn't it? Come on, climb in. We've got places to go and people to see!" Mizuki chirped happily. A cheer rang out from Kioshi's mouth, agreeing wholeheartedly with the bluenette.

Zero reluctantly complied, opening the door and sliding in beside Kira. As soon as he was in, the small baby in Kira's arms began cooing.

"Awwww! Sakura knows that her Uncle Zero's here! Isn't that cute!" Kioshi squealed.

"How did you survive five hours in a car with him and Akihiko?" Zero inquired Kira, ignoring the red-head.

"I survived only because I had my little cherry blossom with me." Kira explained. In the front, Mizuki began laughing, while Kioshi began crying to himself.

"So, this is my niece. You said that her name is Sakura, right?" Zero remarked, peeking into the pink blanket. He found two innocent amethyst eyes and a mop of golden hair peering up at him.

"Yeah, there's a pretty funny story behind that. Hey, do you want to hold her?" Kira offered. With a faint nod from Zero, Kira handed her cousin-in-law his niece. Cooing softly, Sakura reached up and grabbed a piece of Zero's silver strands. She gave it a gentle tug, and Zero couldn't help but smile softly down at her.

The moment was ruined, however, when Akihiko decided to interrogate his cousin.

"So, have you and Kuran finally done the deed? It's pretty obvious that you like each other." The idiotic brunette ventured.

Zero promptly shut him up with a fist to the face.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ichijou Takuma began, "But I could have sworn that you just said that we'll be having _five_ new Night Class students joining us. _Tonight._"

Kaien Cross continued to smile. "That's because I did say that." The Headmaster informed the skeptical noble.

"Th- That's impossible! We should have been given atleast one week's notice beforehand!" The blonde vice-president exclaimed. The Hunter in font of him sighed.

"I know that it's unexpected, but could you please try to get them settled in? They've had a long journey, and they were all so excited to be here. I, myself, was also startled when I received the news, but these new students will help contribute to our cause. I hope that this won't be too much trouble for you and Kaname." The Headmaster stated, still smiling.

"N-no, it's okay. This is just so unexpected, especially since it's so late in the year. If you'll hand over their files, then I'll go ahead and set up some rooms for them ASAP." Takuma said, finally composing himself. Kaien handed the vice-president five folders, each labeled with the name of the student whom it belonged to. With one last smile and a wave of his hand, the Headmaster retreated from the Moon Dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: _The _ShadowsOfPenAndPaper reviewed _my _story! OMG, OMG, OMG! Ahem... sorry, my muse has ADHD (just like me!), so it took a while to get this done...

* * *

"I love you Shiki!"

"Oh, Aido looked at me! This is the best day ever!"

"Will you marry me Takuma?!"

"No, marry me!"

"Look, it's Kaname! Isn't he amazing?"

As per usual at Cross Academy, a horde of Day Class girls were crowding around the impossibly perfect Night Class students. Only Yuuki Cross, the female perfect, stood in the way of protecting the vampires...

"AAAHHHH!"

...and she was failing miserably without Zero Kiryu there to intimidate the fangirls. The petite brunette fell over, unable to resist the Day Class students any longer. Just as the fangirls were about to swarm the model-like vampires, a blue Acura MDX swerved into view.

The Acura continued on, undetered by the screams of the Day Class. The horn blasted out a warning, and all the humans scrambled away. It weaved left and right, as if the driver was drunk. Narrowly missing the group of shocked vamps, the car came to an abrupt halt just inside the Moon Dorm gate.

Four doors immediately swung open, and three terrified young adults stumbled out. A second later, one emotionless Zero climbed out. Two of the strangers, a red-head and a bluenette, were clinging to each other.

"We almost died, we almost died! Oh, Kioshi, remind me to never let Kira in my car _ever _again. We could have died!" Sobbed the bluenette. The barely smaller red-head, whom the Day Class assumed to be Kioshi, patted his friend's back.

"There, there, Mizuki! Everyone made it out alive. Scarred for life, but alive! Isn't that all that matters? Well, no. Sometimes, depending on the situation, it's better to be dead. Like if someone was beyond mentally unstable, and had to be locked in a padded room for the rest of their life! Then, it would be better to be dead. I would die of boredom before a day even passed!" Kioshi chattered.

Mizuki backed away from Kioshi. "You're not allowed in my car either."

"Why?" Whined the tiny red-head.

"Well, for one, you were the one holding down the gas pedal, and you kept stopping me from hitting the brakes." Mizuki growled, "And now, you're making me worry about what little mental stability you have left. I swear, if there is one scratch on my baby, I will frickin' strangle both of you!"

"What was that, blueberry?" Hissed a voice from inside the Acura. A blonde stepped into view, holding... was that a _baby_?!

"You heard me, blondie!" Replied the pissed off Mizuki. "Why the hell did you decide to try and use my car to run over these bitches?!"

"They were annoying me."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Shove off, blueberry!"

"Why don't you, ya blonde bimbo!"

"Oh, they're doing it again!" Cried Kioshi. "Zero-chan, make them stop!" The red-head pleaded.

Zero had, without anyone noticing it, disappeared. Kioshi deadpanned.

"Just when we need him, he runs off!"

"Ya know, I feel ignored for some reason..." Mumbled Akihiko from somewhere in the background.

* * *

Zero sneezed, startling both himself and his beloved mare, White Lily. Lily neighed, and Zero blinked.

"Must be getting a cold or something..." He grumbled. "I better go back and make sure that those nimrods aren't doing something stupid."

Zero gave his precious mare one last pat, and then turned to leave. However, the door was blocked by one Kaname Kuran. The younger vamp glared at the pureblood, not in the mood for whatever the hell he wanted. If looks could kill, Kaname would have been 13 ft. under by now.

"What?" The silver-haired teen snapped.

"It's been two months now... When are you going to realize that you're wasting your time trying to deny your bloodlust?" The brunette asked.

"Just get the hell away from me, Kuran! I don't have time for your bullshit! And stop pretending that you care!" Zero growled. The silver-haired teen was beginning to think that the world hated him. Not only did he have to deal with the others' insanity, but now Kuran was 'concerned' about his bloodlust?!

What. The. Hell?!

Without another word, the younger male pushed past the pureblood, hoping to get back to the Sun Dorms before he shot someone... Hopefully Kuran.

_Or Ruka. She pisses me off more that Kuran does._

* * *

A/N: No offence meant to any blondes. Also, how do you guys feel about a bitchy!Yuuki, and a bitchy!Ruka?


End file.
